Resonating in Our Souls
by Mimi1ab
Summary: When i first met Maka and Soul, honestly I thought they were kind of...whats a nice way to say this? un..crazy! right...even so, they saved me. them and their friends are like paint to my blank and plain me. i forgot everything but, they saved us...Sekki and me. and I love all of them. they are OUR family, even if my real family is long gone. (no pairings, sorry!)
1. Welcome to Death City, ready to die yet?

**welcome to my fanfic fellow soul eater fans ^.^. thanks for stoping by, you'll enjoy the ride .^ this is not a romance, yaoi, or anything like that. i know a lot of people ship characters and like LOVE the characters alot (so do i ^.^i ship SoMa) but in the series there is never any romance ad it's more about friendship and over-coming hardships and stuff, so i wanted to keep that theme, it's really endearing and sweet. plus if this was a romance there would just be too much drama and i hate drama -blah-. anyways thank you reading! i'm also working on a black butler fanfic so go check that out too!**

**none of the characters belong to me, just my own OC's : Miyuki and Sekki.**

**~x~x~ feel free to tell me advice, suggestions, opinions, etc, it really helps ^.^ Thank you! ~x~x~**

**Have fun reading!**

I snap open my eyes. They readjust to the light slowly, giving me a better, yet blotchy image. Fuzzy blobs come into focus and it takes me a few seconds to realize that some thing here is wrong...wrong!

where am I?

My heart rate speeds up and i can feel a jumpy feeling in my stomach and perspiration on my hands.. for a second I think I hear the laughing sun, but no, upwards is just the grinning moon and twinkling stars, covered by a thin sheet of clouds. scary.

i get up from the ground slowly...my body aches all over. even my nails ache and I'm kinda confused how that's even possible. my body is covered in bruises.

"where...am I?"

_Death City. took you long enough to even figure out that you were somewhere else,Che!_

I jumped in my skin, my eyes widening. What the...ohhhh...sheesh a little warning would've helped!

"GOD, you scared me, Sekki! I almost forgot that you're there. hehe!" my uneasiness goes away as soon as i hear his deep masculine voice. as long as i have him there's nothing to be afraid of.

_how careless, jeez! you'll end up having a close death if I'm not there._

"yeah, yeah i know...but why are we here? i don't remember anything since...since for almost a week! it could even be longer... what's going on?"

_I don't remember anything either. if that's the case then, something bad definitely happened, people don't just going forgetting a week's worth of memory. you did something again didn't you?!_

"wha-no i didn't! why do you always accuse me first?"

_remember that last time, when that guy-_

"YES YES I KNOW, DON'T BRING THAT UP" I clench my palms. I'm tempted to slap him, but that would mean slapping myself. and it's not like he would actually feel it...lucky bastard.

_I heard that. *sigh* for now we should get somewhere safe. it looks sketchy here. wait never mind this is death city, even the name is sketchy._

i look around, and now that he mentions it, it does look sketchy. we are in a dark and wide alley way. there are street lamps, but it seems more like the dark is swallowing whatever light it finds. there are plenty of stores in the alley way, all built into the gray, stone wall, with wooden doors and swinging signs above them. maybe in daylight it might have looked welcoming and full with people, but now i can't exactly say the same...

"ye-yeah... we probably should get-" I'm interrupted by hysterical laughter behind me along with a huge explosion. I spin my head around, getting whiplash in the process.

_what the?!_

i feel something hit my back and my small body goes flying several yards, and i somehow manage to land on my feet, skidding the ground. it still hurts when i hit the ground though, my feet pounding. i didn't bend my knees enough when i landed.

_what the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to snap your tendons or something? you're sure doing a good job, sis._

I stare into the rising cloud, which is exactly where it was just standing. I wipe my bangs out of my eyes, panting. "o-oww...sorry...but...what was that?!" i hear more laughter. that's probably what I mistook for the sun.

_more like WHO is that. i can feel a soul presence and it isn't looking too good. be ready for anything._

_"_got it, bro." my eyes narrow, expectantly.

suddenly something emerges, fast out of the cloud of smoke. so fast that i didn't even follow it's movements i just noticed that it had moved. i jumped out of the way my eyes sharp and alert.

"Who Are you?!" My voice shouts.

_Way to give away your spot, Miyuki._

"where did it go?" i suddenly see a shadow from above and tilt my head back. There! i turn around and i realize he's falling faster than i thought.

whoever, whips down a blade on me and at the last second i swing my arm in front of me as it turns into a whitish-Grey blade. even though i did that, I'm being overpowered and my back is leaning back closer to the ground, the more he pushes his blade onto my arm.

this _really_ hurts, i never was one for back bends. Just get off! i lift my leg up, turning it into a blade and kick, aiming for the midsection.

"damn it. he jumped back" the bastard dodged my kick. now that i get a good look at him, my eyes widen. is that thing even human? Sekki said he sensed a soul presence but...

_I know right?_

it's on all fours and has on strange clothing. it wears a mask like thing over it's eyes so i can only see the mouth and it's nose is so flat that i don't think it would matter if it was showing or not. **Voldemort?**

_this is no time for games, Miyuki. just get rid of the damn thing._

"right" i start running towards it, my arms back. it's faster this way and my small frame already makes me more speedy than one would assume. my blonde ash-colored big curls spin around me as i approach and i jump up bringing my blade arm down on it. this is too easy. If you're going to challenge me too fight than you should at least be prepared to get your ass kicked and put up a fight but...

_Miyuki get out of there._

"huh?" my eyes widen. it let me stab it right in the stomach.

"wha-"

suddenly it grips my arm my arm and flips me over, without a sweat, smashing me onto the ground, making a little dent around me, as pieces of concrete pierce into my back. I grunt. Never mind, I underestimated it. That really hurt... that's one downside of being so small.

i grit my teeth in pain as it towers over me on all fours and i can feel its hot breath on my cheek as slobber drips out of its mouth onto me. when it hits my cheek i can hear it sizzle. hot. its scarred hands move to my sides and digs its long nails in. i can feel my skin break, letting warm red down my side, as i whimper.

_Idiot! do something, don't just lay there! if you don't get out now it's seriously going to tear you apart._

"OKAY!" i bring my blade arm up and smash it into its eye right as another red and black blade goes into its other eye, from the back of it's head.. my eyes widen. i didn't do that. that's not Sekki's blade...

_great now we attracted someone else. most likely they'll attack us too. just wonderful. WONDERFUL._

_Can we please stop with ll this? First I wake up in the middle of nowhere with no memories, get attacked by some thing, and nearly get cut open by a red-black blade..._

i take my hand-blade out as it's hot blood falls down onto me. Ow. other red and black blade does the same. the creature's strange body falls down on top of me, since of the loss of the support. 'it' is dead.

i try to push the thing off of me but i might as well be pushing a wall. curse my stupid genes...if only i was a normal person size, dammit!

"I'm...suffocating...too...HEAVY!" it did NOT look this heavy when i was battling it. great i just won, but now I'm going to die of suffocation like this.

_MIYUKI SERIUSLY? this is how you'll die?! _

"it's not my...fault for being...so small!" i say squirming trying to get out of under it. i can feel my face tingle red, going out of breath. sorry, Sekki, but i give up, this thing is the weight of a bear. probably two bears. i can hear him sigh as black spots dot my vision.

suddenly i feel the weight lift my body. i gasp for air, while coughing at the same time.

"THANK...GOD!" i gulp down a fresh pile of cool air.

"are you okay?!" a girl asks. i jump in my skin and blink open my eyes to look up at a towering figure, as she stretches her gloved hand to me. she has light brown pecan hair put into twin-tails along with bangs . she wears black socks with weird white sandals, a red and black checkered skirt, a white blouse, a green and black tie, with a cream colored vest on top, and a black robe-like thing on top of that, with Micky mouse gloves. i would've never thought of the combination but it looks good on her, who has a skinny and tall frame.

_you just nearly died and now your taking note of what a random girl is wearing. does it REALLY MATTER?_

"you're the one who said to 'be more aware of my surroundings'!"

"what?" the girl blinks in confusion. crap, i have to act normal.

"n-nothing!" i grab her hand and pull myself up. i look back down at where i was. there's no body there, but instead a red glowing orb is there.

"WOE...what IS that?! it's glowing... and floating..." I poke at it. It kinda feels like water, except not wet. Hard to describe.

_that's a soul you idiot. you've seen them hundreds of times before._

"really?..." I turn back and nearly jump out of my skin.

"OH, I forgot you were there! sorry!" i laughed nervously . I really need to stop forgetting my near future and the things around me, or i really WILL end up having a close death.

the girl laughs. I notice there is also someone else with her. it's a boy. he has silver hair, crimson red eyes, and ...canine teeth? he wears a white headband, with a blue sticker saying 'soul' plastered over it and several other weird stickers too. also a yellow and black jacket, in which he stuffs his hands inside, reddish-brown pants, and black and yellow sneakers. he sports a uninterested, laid back look on his face, as he slouches next to the kind-looking and smiling girl.

_and now your taking note of the canine-teeth guy. nice. have a crush yet?_

"shuttup, sekki" i whisper quietly under my breath. i don't think they heard...

"are you okay?" she says worriedly.

_oh yeah sure, i mean we just battled that weird thing, and Miyuki has deep scratches on her sides, and i bet she probably ripped somewhat of her tendon. not to mention when we first landed here you were full of bruises. but yeah we're fine. FINE._

my left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. **Sekki...!**

Instead i just smiled wide and replied, "yeah, I'm good, just a few scratches! I'm Miyuki."

_WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM YOUR NAME? are you mad? did you get hit in the head while fighting?_

**no! you're just antisocial, and don't get that some people are actually nice! this is why you have no friends! loner!**

_technically you're the loner, not me._

"whatever!" i say loudly, earning two stares. she shrugs it off and holds out her hand, while soul continues to stare

"I'm Maka, and this is Soul." i shake her outstretched hand

_great now you're touching her. TOUCHING HER EWW._

**she's wearing gloves for goodness sake! you make it sound like I'm some type of pedophile or something... just chill, bro!**

"are you here alone?"

"uhhh...Yes, and no." the canine-boy-Soul, raises an eyebrow.

"it really dangerous out here at night. you should go home." he says emotionless. **hey he's like you Sekki.** i hear him grumble some angry words at me.

wait..."home...?"

"you live around here right?" Maka asks. now that i think about it..i can't remember where i live. have i ever had a home...?

"no...I-I don't really know where i live. i lost my memory and woke up here and then that weird thing attacked me. hey what happened to that red ball thing?"

_you seriously have the attention span of a goldfish..._

"I ate it." Soul says.

"you ATE it? what if it was dirty!? that thing was lying on the floor you know...and floating and stuff." i trailed off.

_he just ate a SOUL...and the only thing you're concerned about is weather or not it's dirty..._

Soul grins a messy, lopsided smirk at me, showing his canine's. i shiver.

"oh yeah..were you two the ones who stabbed that thing with that red and black weapon?"

"oh yeah! after all, we couldn't just stand there and watch you!" she smiles

"it would be totally not cool" Soul says.

"th-thanks...but what happened to the sword thing?" Maka and Soul look at each other, surprised.

"that was Soul...he's a weapon, and I'm his meister"

"ohhh...that makes much more scene now...well...i should probably be on my way..thanks!" i turn around about to skip away when a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Oi. didn't you say you have nowhere to go?" i turn around to see soul.

"huh...ye-yeah" i reply confused.

"why don't you come with us then? you can stay with us" Maka suggests, smiling.

"I can't just let a little girl like you wander around" soul says seriously.

_heh. i bet they think you're 11 or something. _

"huh? little? you look like you guys are my age though" i say pressing a finger to my lips

"our..age?" Soul asks confused.

"we're 16...you're 12 right?" Maka asks, smiling.

_told ya._

**NO you said 11, and she said 12! so there, in your face, sekki!**

"no. I'm 16 too" they look like a brick of surprise just fwaked them in the face, and their mouths go open.

"really?" _no, she was just saying that because she likes playing the older sister in house. YES WHAT DO YOU THINK?_

"yea huh. i get that a lot, since I'm so small, but I'm 16."

"oh." Maka says "well then, Miyuki. let's get going, you shouldn't be out here alone! just stay with us for tonight at least. okay?"

"okay! lets go sekki!" they eye my strangely, but i just smile following them.

at first its just silent, but then soul says something that pissed off Maka, and then they go into a flight of debate and argument, which eventually ends with a "Maka chop" and soul griping his hurting head. i giggle softly, and soul glares at me, but that only makes me grin more.

"so not cool..." he mutters under his breath.

he snaps out of it in realization "Oi, Maka, didn't we have to report to Lord Death after finishing our job?"

"Oh Yeah! I forgot about that!" for whatever reason Maka jogs over to a window and starts scribbling onto it.

_what the hell is she doing?_

"I have no idea..." i reply back. soul turns to me with a questioning look. he looks like he's about to ask something but then an unfamiliar voice interrupts him and he turns back to Maka. i do the same and my face lights up, shocked.

_What in the...the window is...?_

"WOOOOAH...how did you make the window talk?!" i put my eye up to the window, but then i trip, and smash my face all over the window, and earn some screams coming from the window.

_klutz_

i jump away from the window "uh...sorry! i tripped!" i look at the window, which is displaying and image of a guy wearing all black, with a scull mask and another man who has scarlet red hair just about the shoulders and dark blue eyes. he wears a black suit with a greyish-green dark shirt and a black tie in the shape of a cross.

"i never want to see something that up close again, i thought the mirror was going to shatter" the red-head says, breathing in relief, putting a hand to his head.

"are you saying that I'm ugly? i can do that again if you want me to, so you can get an even better look and change your mind-"

"NO, you're pretty okay!" the man in red says, waving his hands back and forth.

"hmm...if you say so!" i grin.

_you're such a sadist_

the man in black speaks up "hey,hey,hey, Maka, Soul! how's it going? did you complete your task?"

"Yes, Lord Death, but kinda have another concern now." Maka says

"what is it?"

"This girl.", soul waves his hand to me,"she nearly got eaten by a kishin-egg soul and she says she has no memory and has nowhere to go."

_FWI we were doing just fine by ourselves fighting that thing...and wait...whats a kishin?_

**Beats me.**

"so we told her she could stay with us. We were just wondering on what you thought." Maka finishes.

"hmm. that seems alright, but tomorrow you should bring her to shibusen to get her a medical exam."

**why are they all talking about me like I'm not here?**

_that's what you get for falling into the mirror and being a sadist._

**i just tripped, Sekki!**

"uh...i have a name..."

"Ah! right what's your name, little girl?" the man in all black asks.

"Miyuki..."

Maka turns to me "oh right! the man in all black is Lord Death and the man with him is", she screws up her face and shivers "Spirit."

"MAKKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME 'DADDY' OR 'PAPA?! DONT SAY MY NAME WITH THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" the red-head blurts sobbing.

"eh...is he...your father? right?"

she sighs "i wish he wasn't." she says as the red head's wailing gets louder.

_act like a grown man, sheesh!_

"okay we'll bring her with us tomorrow. is that okay Miyuki?" Maka turns to me.

"sure! its not like i would have any thing else to do. well of course i could talk to..._him_ but he's annoying so i won't."

_HEY! by 'him' do you mean me? you're so mean Miyuki, I'm your one and only brother! I'm-_

"so anyways can we get going?" I interrupt him

_you sadistic little-_

"shuttup, Sekki." i say smiling sadistically. he was right. everyone stares at me wondering who it is I'm talking to.

Maka turns back "anyways...we're going now. we'll see you tomorrow, Lord Death"

"bye, my darling sweet angel Maka! Daddy loves you!" the red head says, eyes shining. it was actually kinda cute how much he cared for her. i wish i had a dad...do I?

_i guess it wasn't just one week we forgot...it's like we remember bits in pieces, but not the whole picture. _

the picture in the mirror fades away, and Maka turns to me.

"let's get going now! it's Soul's turn to cook and I'm hungry!"

Soul grunts.

right now things don't seem so bad. i mean i get food and shelter and these people seem nice, though i don't get why Maka is with Soul, he seems kinda creepy. maybe it's the eyes..or the teeth.

_either way, we need to find out why we're like this._

_soon._

**yeah..soon**


	2. maka chops, burnt fried rice and flicks

"we're here!" Maka grabs out a key from her coat pocket and after a few seconds let us in. the apartment wasn't too far from where we were and it only took about 10 minutes to walk here. Unfortunately for Soul and my ears and was 10 minutes of argument and Maka chops (I'm kinda confused how the guy doesn't have a concussion by now).

"whoa, you guys live in a nice apartment!" it's very colorful and homey-feeling. The corridors were also like that, somewhat. Each door was a rainbow of colors arranged in different orders and patterns. It was colorful but no so much homey, but more a sleek and neat feeling.

_you've never seen a apartment before, how would you know?_

**Shut up sekki, I'm just trying to be nice, you narcissist. stuck-up.**

Maka grins "thanks. It's not really all that great, usually Soul's stuff is all over the place"

"hey...I'm not that messy!" Soul exclaims, rubbing the back of his neck, looking away, sheepish

"Maka Chop!" what the- Maka just hit... Soul in the head ...with a book...again...

_where does she even keeps those?! _

**I think the day we find out will be the day you stop being annoying. Oh wait I forgot, I that's impossible.**

"OW! What was that for! I didn't do anything!" Soul says gripping his head

"that was for lying. You're always messy, even when you eat. The only thing you're somewhat good at is cooking, so go make food for me and Miyuki", Maka says, stalking away, arms folded. Wow she really doesn't put up with any shit, especially with Soul. I'm glad I don't canine teeth, silverish white hair, and a tendency to say the word 'cool'.

"jeez...how uncool.." Soul puts on an apron, fuming, and turns to go make the food in the kitchen.

_His cooking better be as good as she says, I'm starved. The last time I ate was...ah screw that, can't remember._

**you mean "I'm" starved? You don't have your own body, it's mine.**

_Whatever same thing._

I turn to Maka who walks over to a black box, and switches something on it. Suddenly the screen lights up and colors dance across it, making up a picture. I do a double take, which consisted of my mouth opening and eyes widening. kinda like a fish

…whoa...

What IS that thing? Is it super advanced technology? How did she make it do that? maybe there's some sort of secret encrypted password and you pass it though to it, when you touch it, making it flash up...magical maybe?

_Hmm..._

Maka sits down on a red cherry sofa "hey, Miyuki, want to come watch T.V. With me? I'll mostly be reading, but I thought that you might want to watch something so I put it on", She smiles. Aw, how nice. I would happily say yes, if only I knew what this... "T.V." is...sounds scary.

"studying like that is so uncool...nerd..." soul mumbles from the kitchen. Maka glares into the back of his head like she has lazer eyes, as if by somehow doing this he would receive extreme punishment. Karma maybe?

_don't do it. Don't sit down next to her, She might 'Maka Chop' you. Maybe even wish bad karma on you, like she did to soul..._

**Sekki...!**

"oh, how kind! Sure I'd love to...but...um...what's a T.V?" Maka blinks in surprise at me and I can hear Soul drop the cooking spoon from the kitchen.

**?**

_Crap you said something didn't you. _

"you don't know what a T.V. is...? have you been living under a rock or something?" soul asks shocked, clicking his tongue. My face heats up and I look down. I was about to answer that I didn't know that people could live under rocks or made homes there when I heard Soul yell and look up. Did Maka hit him again?

_As expected..._

"Soul! Don't be rude! She just lost her memory what do you expect?!"

"she told us her age perfectly fine! Oi, you're not lying now are you, right?" he whips around to me, flicking grease off the spatula he holds in process, onto my face. He points the spatula at me, 5 centimeters away from my face, with a suspicious look on his face.

_Don't point that thing at us! This guy is so...he makes me feel like ripping out those canine teeth and stitching up his mouth so he can't talk. How annoying! Of course we're not lying! Hasheesh..._

"no it's not that!" I look back and forth to Maka and Soul, my eyebrows furried, "it's like...it's like my memory is a puzzle and I'm missing half the pieces. Somethings I have no idea and others I can remember perfectly fine. I'm not lying..." soul just stands there for a while staring down into my icy blue eyes, as if examining me.

He stands upright again (he had to bend down, I'm so short...ugh) , and backs away, "tch. Alright, but you are 16, right?" he folds his arms, once again getting more grease on my face. Jeez.

"yeah." I wipe my face, "I've looked like this for the past 4 years actually, kinda like I just got frozen in time...i can understand why you don't believe me though...and um"

_I smell smoke..._

"...aren't you supposed to be cooking?" I ask pointing to the smoking pan behind me. "huh?", he looks like he just got hit on the back of the head by a brick...

"shit!" he runs over to the kitchen, which is now almost in flames.

_I'm surprised it isn't in flames by now. Tch, How 'uncool' of him..._

Maka's left eyebrow twitches and I can scene an annoyed vibe coming off of her.

"just ignore Soul, he's like that. He may be annoying, stupid, and a jerk, but...deep inside he's a good guy." she smiles

"don't worry, I'm not quick to judge" I smile, "oh yeah I've been meaning to ask...are you and Soul related or something? You live together. Is that common for two people who aren't related to do that? I wouldn't know..."

I scratch my head. I hope I didn't just ask something stupid. Even if I had I don't think Maka would say anything about it. What a nice person...i think? i don't know her that well though..

"oh no, it's just kinda how things work. If you're meister and weapon you live together so you can strengthen your bond and get to know each other better. It makes you trust each other no matter what." she smiles softly, in thought.

_That look...she really does trust him, despite all the fighting they have._

**Yeah...it's kinda like us though, right? **

_yeah, except we're way better partners than them! By like a million! _

I sigh, slouching, **that wasn't the point...sekki. And what the heck do you mean by a "million"? There's no point based system that judges meister and weapon partnership, you doof! **I mentally face palm. Jeez

_Whatever, the point is we're still better than them!_

_**uh...we haven't even seen them fight...in case you forgot that along with the rest of your memory...**_

"oh right you were wondering what a T.V is right?" I nod my head, blinking out of my conversation with sekki.

_I'm actually quite curious what that is too..._

"well its this devise that shows a bunch of pictures, running so fast that if you put them all together, it looks like the image on the screen is moving. It's used for entertainment mostly, and sometimes information and documentaries and stuff like that." things as complicated as that exist? Where have I been...?

_Hmm, interesting..._

"wooah...that sounds cool.." I hear Soul snicker from the kitchen.

**What was that for?**

_You said 'cool'_

**ohh...**

I take a comfy seat next to Maka and watch the pictures dance across the screen. I wonder how they do that... must take a lot of time to get something as complicated as that to work. Soon enough I find myself laughing at the "T.V" it isn't bad. Maka smiles at me.

after a few minutes soul calls for us "Oi, foods ready" maka puts down her book and we get up from the couch.

_about time. I bet it's burnt too._

"that was mean, sekki.."

Maka turns to me,"what?"

"what?" I answer her what with a what, pretending to play dumb. It's times like these where my childish 12-year-old-innocent-like looks come in handy.

"oh...sorry I thought you said something", she says in wonder. You have no idea Maka.

**thanks sekki, now I look like a crazy person**

_it's not like they would like you any more than they do now if you weren't._

**I'm not crazy you little—UGHH! If I were stuck in a room with you, a gun, and that 'guy' from that previous time, do you know who I would shoot?**

_Obviously, you wouldn't even get to the gun before I would, with that small body! So ha-ha, you wouldn't even get a chance to shoot, you little snowflake. _('Miyuki' means 'deep snow' in Japanese, that's why he calls her a snowflake)

**I hate you.**

_Not any more than I hate you!_

I have to dig my fingernails into my palms and bite my cheek to keep myself from keep myself from doing what I'm picturing in my mind right now. It's not pretty...or cute. I'll get back at you Sekki...I'll-!

"hey...are you okay, you look constipated" Soul asks.

_Yeah Miyuki are you okay?_

I unclench my palms and teeth, "Y-Yup...I'm perfectly" I draw out the word perfectly, "FINE. Okay?" I can feel the strain in my voice, and anger radiating off of me like an atomic bomb, while Maka and Soul just stare down onto me in curiosity. Dear God, why have you cursed my with this stupid, jerk hole, pain in the rear end?

_Heard that._

"sekki, will you stop reading my mind's thoughts for once, and jus-!" wait...did I just...? yeah I did, crap. Now they think I'm some type of schizophrenic crazy person! So much for being normal.

**Thanks a lot sekki.** **That was oh-so needed from you, I hope you get eaten by a squid...or some other gross creature and suffer eternity in hell. **I know he was just joking around and teasing, but he seriously, completely, freaking, OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE NO IDEA

ahem...'really' pisses the crap out of me...

I sit down at the table, with my eyes down and heated cheeks. I can't imagine what they're thinking now. I try to focus on anything else but my situation, but mind is literally screaming in agony right now and in anger at sekki. The little bastard! I wish that I could just somehow reach into my mind and smack him in face with a fish or something. There has been too many times when he was the reason I get in trouble, no way in heck I would forgot that. I would indulge myself again in the great story of how I ended up getting stuck in prison for 'disturbing and insulting the civilians, destroying property' and other things I'm too lazy to list, but now I'm too concentrated on the fact of how I just yelled to the supposedly 'no one' (A.K.A sekki) and seem like someone who belongs in a mental hospital. I bring myself out of my thoughts, coming back to reality. Maka is next to me and soul across from me. In front of me is a plate of stir-fry and fried rice. The silence is so loud, not anything else is heard, except for the out of place calm ticking of a red clock.

Well this is awkward.

_I have to say though, the stir fry actually looks okay..._

**Oh so now you want to talk. Sure don't even apologize. **

I clear my throat, "uhm...uh...s-sorry, soul, I wasn't talking to you...I was just...uhm..y-ya-know...yup!" I finish awkwardly, twirling my curls around my finger, laughing nervously. My attempt of making the electricity of the high tension fade away failed miserably. Damn it, why am I so bad with words? Was I like this before? I can't imagine how many times I would've made a fool out of myself. The thought of that makes my cheeks go even warmer, and I squirm nervously in my chair.

I was convinced that I was going to die of nervousness and embarrassment...when...Soul laughs?

He throws his head back and gives a full thrown out laugh, and Maka joins in giggling too, their faces filled with glee. At first I thought they were laughing at me meanly, but their faces say otherwise...they are laughing at me, but not in a mean way, it seems like... What the heck...? should I be glad..or...

_Wow. I didn't even know the guy could smile._

"yeah..." **he kinda has a cute laugh...KINDA. **I catch myself. No doubt Sekki is going to tease me about it later and say that I have sort of crush or whatever. I just met the guy! The only reason why I trust them is because they saved me and seem like nice people. Besides...where else would I have gone..?

Soul speaks, stabbing his plate, snapping me out of my thoughts, "you're a strange one, Miyuki. Strange but...just maybe a bit cool" Soul says with a sloppy grin, a speck of drool coming out of his mouth.

I blink and my eyes widen and I grin back "r-really?", woaah...no ones ever called me 'cool' before...usually I'm an outcast because of **that guy** but...they're different. I don't even really know them, and they are already making me smile, and feel happy. I wouldn't really know, but I don't think I've felt this way before.

_Hey! Don't call me that, I have a name!_

I almost forgot that pest was here.

**For now, I shall be ignoring you, peasant. That is your punishment for what you have done upon such greatness, such as myself. So stfu and go read a book or something, annoyance. **I smirk in triumph.

I can almost picture steam coming out of sekki's ears, as I feel his anger. He Not nearly as much as mine was back then... Even though, we both know i'm just teasing. No matter how much me and him fight, there's no way we could ever hate each other. It would be the same as killing ourselves, just about.

"So, Miyuki, what are the things you remember? Do you know where you're from or your family?" Maka asks, putting a fork-full of fried rice in her mouth.

"well...I'm pretty sure I used to live somewhere here in Nevada, just not here specifically. When I woke up I knew I was in Death City, and I most likely wouldn't have known the name of a random city if I didn't live in the state, or anywhere nearby. But I know I don't live here because nothing seems familiar. But then again it could just be my memory acting up, but I seriously doubt it. As for family, I don't have any except for one member, I remember that..." I trail off sadly, licking my finger.

"what happened to them?" Soul asks as he puts his hands under his head. Wow finished already...

"Soul! She might not want to explain all of that to just some strangers!" maka raises her hand with a book in her hand and soul flinches, backing away.

"no, it's okay, I don't mind!" I say just as Maka begins to bring her hand down.

"really?" she asks surprised. I nod my head and smile. I don't mind telling but it's different when I actually have to go back and _remember_ what actually happened that night.

"my mama and papa died in a intentional fire...when, I don't know, and who set it up...they never found anything, though I'll never forget that face..." I clench my teeth and move on, "And my brother **well...**", I can feel a vein pop out in anger, "he's such a pest I don't even want to think about it. He is by far the most annoying, irritating, idiotic pervert I have ever and will meet. And unfortunately I'm stuck with him...joy"

_hey! I'm not a perv-_

"huh? stuck with him? What do you mean by that?" Maka asks curiously as soul raises his head to me, interested.

My stomach does a spasm and my heart skips. Oops. Probably shouldn't have said that. But...Hnn...They already pretty much think I'm crazy...i shrug. Here goes...

_wait you're telling them about 'that'?but they're just strangers!_

**Oh well. I'll probably never see them again after I go with them tomorrow, so it won't matter.**

_Yeah "probably". What if you end up with them for a while? Then what?_

**Then they'll figure out anyway! If they don't like me because of you then there's no way I could ever be their friends.**

Sekki is silent.

"Miyuki?" Maka says questioning

"oh sorry I was just thinking...sort of." I rub the back of my neck and look at them "this is going to sound crazy and weird, but...um.."

soul leans forward,"what? If you have something to say then say it." I look down and poke and play a green bean.

"well..uh...when I was born my soul was merged with my brothers because he was still born and I -"

"hold on, hold on, what?! I can't understand a thing you're saying, speak slower!" Soul says madly

eheh, oops

"uhmm...okay..well-"

"Miyuki, if you don't want to say it then you don't have to." she grins "it's not like we're going to pester you until you tell us!" she laughs. My cheeks heat up, and I squirm. Maka is really nice...

"well actually never mind, I know _someone _who would do that" she eyes Soul, suspiciously

"what! I'm not doing anything!" he raises up his hands in defense

"you better not do anything" she narrow her eyes. She's really cool too...

_oi, you got a crush on her now? Are you le-_

**shutup Sekki. You should be glad she said that, or I might've told them. I actually wanted to, but I didn't...just for you, so be happy, you disguising creature!**

_Hmph._

"i also remember other things too. Nothing really anything all that important though, probably just everyday things. But I've been meaning to say...what the heck is up with the moon? I sorta remember it like that, but at the same time I don't remember it being so...griny..and yellow...and stuff. It's kinda creepy...and why does it have blood always in it's mouth?! Doesn't it brush it's teeth or something...?"

"what are you talking about? It's always been like that" soul says, leaning back on his chair, which makes me sit up stiffly in my chair, since I'm kinda worried about him tipping back too much and flipping his chair over. That no doubt would be 'uncool'...

I continue, "i know...and the sun too...i guess I'm just creeped out by them. When I was fighting that thing from before it was laughing all weird, so I though it was the sun, and I got kinda confused..." I say sheepishly, poking my cheek

Soul chuckles "wow, how uncool. Though you seem like the type of person to think like that."

"hey! What the heck does that mean!" I pout and cross my arms, which makes Soul grin even more. I'm surprised Maka didn't use her signature chop on him by now, but she stays in thought, eventually speaking up.

"oh yeah, Are you a weapon? You had a white blade with you..." Maka asks.

"erm...uh...i guess you could say that.." I smile nervously, and giggle. Soul and Maka look at each other confused.

_I'm the weapon here! They were all my blades, though I guess in a way you're a weapon too...not really..._

_**gee, thanks Sekki, you make it sound like all the credit is yours**_

I snap out of my thoughts "hey Maka, isn't your dad coming home? it's pretty late...and dark out..."

"he stays with Lord Death" soul answers simply. I get the feeling that this is a not a subject that either of them want to discuss so I just nod my head.

Wow, that tasted good. Though I can't tell if it _was actually _good or if it was just because I was hungry. At least it wasn't burnt.

_Yeah..._

"um what should I do with this?" I hold up my plate.

"you can go put it in the sink over there, Thank you!" Maka says, smiling, as she and Soul start to get up. I'm just now noticing that both of them waited for me to finish my food to get up, even though they were both done before me...i guess they really are nice people...

_don't let your guard down._

"so Soul, Maka...What's shibusen? That guy—Lord Death said something about it, and I'm kinda curious" I say as I put the plate down and look to them.

"hnn? Oh shibusen is the place we're taking you to tomorrow" Soul answers simply. I mentally face palm. I already knew that! Lord Death or whatever already told us! And what's with his name it's... weird. No, I should be asking Soul that question.

_I can't agree any more._

Maka turns to me "Shibusen is the school we go to. It's known popularly as Death Meister-Weapon Academy, or DMWA. It's a place where Weapons And Meisters train together to fight off Evil. The whole entire reason why it was created was to keep Kishen from rising up."

"Kishen? Didn't you say that was what I fought before? You say it like it's all-so evil but it was pretty easy to defeat..." I say thoughtful

Maka laughs and I look up, "no that was a egg-kishin. Those souls are somewhere along the path of becoming kishin, but aren't actually kishen yet."

"ohhh...but I still don't get what a kishen is." I put my finger to my lip. I guess it must be something pretty bad if a whole entire school like that was created for it. Shibusen-DMWA-sounds pretty elite and meaningful...i wonder what it's like. Maybe it's filled with nice people with Maka and Soul. Wait, is Soul considered nice? I can't exactly say...

"we should continue this tomorrow" Soul intervenes, " it's almost 11:30" he points to a clock.

"right we should proba-" I stop in my tracks, still staring at the clock. Wait a second...what are those scribbles on it? Oh, right numbers...wait...but what are numbers? I walk up to the clock and look at it closely, as an inspector would look at a murder case, as the ticking continues. I know what numbers are and what they are meant for...but how do I say them? How do I count..?

"hey, don't tell me you don't know what a clock is..." Soul says.

"no...i know what a clock is...it's just that...i don't know how to count...or what any of these scribbles—numbers stand for..."

I turn around to see Soul face palming and Maka's eye is twitching.

"wait is that bad?"

_you really are 12 aren't you?_

**Shutup Sekki, it's not like you know how to count either. That reminds me...how do I say the alphabet...?**

'crap' we both think at the same time.

I blink up to see Maka walking up so me and puts her hand on my shoulder "we can talk about it tomorrow. I'll explain everything you don't know, okay?"

I smile halfheartedly " I guess in a way I might as well be 12, right?" Soul raises an eyebrow at me. I guess he's still not convinced of my age, but maka smiles.

"Oi, Miyuki, you should go take a shower..." he says awkwardly. I look down at my clothes. I gasp. He's right I look disguising!

"eww...why didn't you tell me that I looked like poop on a stick when I first got here!? Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew ,ewwwww-"

**wait, why didn't you tell me!? You basta-**

_For now, I shall be ignoring you, peasant. That is your punishment for what you have done upon such greatness, such as myself. So stfu and go take a shower or something, annoyance._

**Hey don't use my words against me! That's so cheating! That's against the rules you-**

"okay go take a shower then! Jeez, you really are 12 aren't you?" Soul says annoyed, interrupting my thoughts.

"mean. Both of you are mean. Stupid sekki and soul." I mumble to myself, twitching.

"huuh? What was that?" soul puts his hands on his hips, and leans forward to me.

"hmph!" I cross my arms and swish my head away from him.

"jeez..." Soul walks away and Maka just laughs, though I don't know why.

"huh? Wh-what's so funny?" I turn to her

"usually I'm the only one who annoys Soul" she grins

"oh..." I say smiling, not fully. I just met them though, I've just managed to make one of them severly annoyed, apparently. I guess I'm not really a people person am I...

_did you hear that miyuki? I now have a second witness to confirm my suspicion of you being annoying! Happy day!_

My smile soon turns into that constipated look again.

**...Whatever...!**

"anyways, you can change into my clothes when you finish and I'll put yours in the wash, 'kay?"

"thanks!" you have _no_ idea how glad I am to be showering. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, since I have a tick for everything to be neat and clean, kinda as if I'm an expert housewife or a maid of some sort. Actually scratch that, my cleaning skills are so pro _I pass _the house wife position. You might think that it must be nice being a clean freak, since It'd probably be much easier to manage living spaces and studies, but you have _no idea of my PAIN._

There have been too many times where I have incidentally walked into somewhere not as sophisticated and clean, and have just broken out rearranging the whole entire hot mess and cleaning. One time I was mistaken for a waiter at a restaurant and ended up getting scolded for not wearing the proper uniform while on the job, even though I didn't even know the name of the restaurant I was 'supposedly' working at. I ended up cleaning the whole place, and trust me I was planning to _trash_ the entire darn place for the stupid manager not believing my story of just being a OCD clean freak, but I just couldn't do it. It would be torture for me. Notice how I said _me_, not including the annoying pervert known as Sekki, who has no problem at all being chaotic and devious and annoying. Just putting it out there.

"the bathroom is that way, second door on the right. I'll be right back with some clothes" Maka turns and walks away, to what I assume must be her room.

As soon as she's out of sight, I almost run to the bathroom. I flip on the light and my face contorts into a face, you would most likely find in Paranormal 3. I nearly scream, as I put my hands to my cheeks. A horrid feeling bubbles up to my throat and I swear I _almost_ just punched the mirror.

"wow...i look..."

"like a piece of poop on a stick?" I jump up. It's soul again, who is passing that sloppy grin again

"you don't have to remind me, you know." I say my eye twitching and brows furring. In a way this guy is similar to sekki a little. You what connects them? They're both-

"annoying"

"what?"

"nothing. I'm trying to take a shower so go away" I turn to him who is not moving and stare at him...more like glare, into those blood red eyes. He sports a laid back, not caring look as he stares back, hands in pockets. How dare that white haired, shark-teeth boy call me a piece of poop on a stick, only I get to call myself a piece of poop on a stick, damn it!

_Wait are we in some type of unmentioned staring contest or something...?_

without moving my gaze I take my hand up and move it to his forehead.

His eyes break away and move to my hand "un? What are you d-"

I say without emotion, "flick"

he stumbles back, hand over forehead, yelling.

I try not to explode out laughing, "Well that was...interesting" I say breaking out into a full on devilish grin.

I didn't know a single flick could inflict so much pain on one white-haired boy. I'll have to keep that in mind for later occasions. I put the back of my hand to conceal the smile playing on my lips, as I tried to keep laughter in, however I'm falling miserably. Soul's reaction to that was just so funny! The way he yelled and swung up his hand up to his forehead, smacking it. I let a giggle escape me.

"hey, I'm back-" Maka stops as soon as she sees the serious and angered looks on our faces. Actually, only Soul looked like that; ME - I'm about to collapse on the floor laughing, but instead I kept the bubbly feeling constricted in my chest as sekki hacked away at his share of laughs. Why am I not joining in, you ask? Well I have this not-so-far-off fear that if I do, I might wake up with a mustache scribbled on my upper lip in permanent marker. Or worse. Yeah, probably worse. As of now, I get a feeling that he's restraining from wrapping his hands around my neck, though I can't imagine _why. _I grin even more.

"S-Soul? Are you...okay?" he doesn't respond, but only continues to glare at me. Another giggle escapes me.

"..I'm just gonna put the clothes here..." she puts it on the toilet and leaves slowly, along with the angered Soul, who leaves keeping his annoyed eyes focused on me, the way a cop would stare down at uncuffed murderer.

Except that I didn't murder him, just his pride and 'coolness'. He leaves now having the imprint of a red circle on his forehead and I close the door and burst out laughing, leaning against it. Dear God, that reaction was funny!

_Wow, _Sekki says panting from all the laughter, I'm_ never forgetting that..._

**Ah my gosh, his expression! **I pull up the image, between peels of laughter.

I lean back into the door and sigh happily, as I go over what just happened in the past 4 hours. All our conversations and the smiles they all gave me.

_Miyuki, if you don't want to say it then you don't have to. _I get the image of a grinning Maka in my head.

I haven't known them for any longer that a few hours at most, but...

"You know sekki I don't think it was a bad thing coming here."

**end of chapter 2**

**^.^ I feel like I did some what good on this! There are probably some spots that aren't as good, but I'm trying my hardest to make all them in character and to make it as realistic and descriptive as possible, though I'm probably failing -.- please tell me your thoughts on it! I would love to know if theres any big thing I'm doing wrong ^.^ thank you!**


	3. free piggybacks along with slobber

**Uwaahhh . this took a while! I really hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I try my hardest to make it bareable XD anyways...i don't own Soul Eater! Or as the japanese would say 'Soru Ita'! Don't own it! ^.^ so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

I leaned myself deeper into the soft cushion that I rested on, as warm and pleasant sunlight filtered onto my face, drowning me in warmth. I could hear voices—soul and Maka I think- but that didn't matter.. where ever I was, it was too nice to actually fully wake up from and pay attention to. I buried my face into the warm cushion and put my thumb in my mouth, as I felt drool run from the corner of my mouth onto the cushion. I didn't care though, I was too sleepy and comfortable to wipe it away. One thing that I did question was why the heck I could feel hands under my thighs and why my cushion smelled like cologne. What...the? Oh...well, maybe this was Soul's pillow or something...he has good taste...smells nice...but...why am I moving...it's almost as if I'm moving as In a normal paced way, like I'm being...carried?

I fluttered open my eyes and squinted as blinding sunlight pierced them painfully, as my hearing adjusted slowly. I could hear voices more clearly, even though I could only make out some words and the images were still all fuzzy.

"_awe...so cute..baby...thumb ...mouth" um_, okay then. Awkward. The sleep still must be wearing off on me, because I did _not _just hear that. Maybe it's just me but that sounded wrong. Meh, I guess I just have a dirty mind. A _really _dirty one. Wait, what are they taking about anyways? Hnn,oh well. I stopped straining myself for words when I heard something else that I couldn't help but attempt to eavesdrop in on. Me and Sekki have always been big eavesdroppers, but 75% of all that is me.

"_ew...drool...gross...not cool!" _from what I could guess, it was soul who was talking...obviously. I couldn't help but inwardly roll my eyes at that. Him and his stupid _"cools"_! Wait a second...thumb and drool—are they? They ARE, AREN'T THEY.

I popped my eyes open,

"GAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, my voice cracking embarrassingly in an unfamiliar high pitch, trying to disrupt the conversation from further progress. I had actually planned to say something, but my mind in the morning likes to jump ahead and surprise me every now and then. Well then, good thing my voice sounds like a freaking bird on crack.

"jeez! Could you NOT shout right in my ear?" I hear a masculine voice say.

"huh?" I blinked open my eyes to, Soul who cuffed his ear in his hand, who also was carrying me on him, piggyback style.

_Yeah, way to wake me up from my sleep too. You scared the living hell out of me! A little warning would have helped, Miyuki._

**Eheheh...oops!**

_Don't 'oops' me! You should receive punishment for waking up me from my sleep! And I was having a great dream too! You weren't in it!_

**Screw you.**

At that I earned a mean laugh at me. The guy is seriously a narcissistic bastard.

"oh you're awake Miyuki, Good morning!" Maka said with a warm smile. Even though she's smiling I see plenty of passer-bys glaring or staring at me as they all walk by us on the wide sidewalk. Most have questioning looks on their faces, and others surprised, and every now and then someone passes by muttering about some 'stupid 12 year old'

I'm not 12 dammit!

"yeah...good morning _Miyuki_" soul says to me, tossing a glare over his shoulder. I don't know why he didn't just drop me by now, especially after that.

I smiled awkwardly, "eheh. sorry I didn't mean to yell. I was going to say something because I thought I heard you two talking about me, but then I forgot to think of what to say..." I finish sheepishly as soul's glare turns into that sloppy grin with a drop of drool, and maka giggles lightly.

"i was just saying that you look cute when you sleep with your thumb in your mouth" Maka says, smili—wait, what?!

"wh-what?!" I feel my cheeks heat up.

_OoOoooO, a girl just called you cute, it's SUCH a big deal what are you gonna do, Miyuki? Maybe you should-_

**shuttup, you pervert. No one's ever called you cute, get on my level, child.**

I clear my throat, "th-th-thankyou.." I say, still hot. Why the heck am I stuttering?

"you just looked so carefree like that on Soul's back..."

soul makes a disapproving sound, "humph! actually, it was a pain carrying you. You drool all over the place, the back of my shirt is wet now! Not cool, Miyuki." I pull my cheek away from 'the cushion' what I know notice is his soggy black and yellow sweatshirt. What am I supposed to say to that?

"well now you know how disgusting it is when you drool and smile at the same time" maka says twitching.

"it's not like I'm trying to drool though! Besides I look cool so it doesn't really matter!" I roll my eyes and Maka just ignores him.

_Does everything this guy does have to be considered 'cool'? What a pain..._

"oh yeah...why am I on your back anyways? You could have just woken me up" I say, feeling more conscious of the hands under my thighs, as my cheeks get the slightest bit warm.

"tch! you say that like no one's ever told you how you sleep." soul says twitching as he continues to walk, Swinging me with every step.

"what do you mean?"

"wait. You seriously don't know? Did you forget or something?" soul answers with a weird look

"what the heck are you even talking about?" I ask with one eyebrow up sounding annoyed and Soul and turns his head towards me with a blank expression plastered on his face.

"Miyuki, we would've woken you up if we could but..." maka drifts off

"we might as well be trying to make pigs fly," Soul finishes for her, "we tried pouring cold water, tickling, dropping, _and _flicking you, but you didn't even flinch.", oh that makes sense... wait he tried to _flick me? _The bastard! Trying to get back, ey? Well I'm going to- wait if I didn't wake up then...how did I...?

I look down at myself. wow...

"you know you really **could've **done something about my clothing and appearance, though" Sekki erupts in a ball of laughter though, as he takes in my appearance. I hate that weapon. He needs to go on a little 'vacation' and never come back. Yes please...

I'm wearing Maka's pink Pajamas: a button-up cotton shirt and pants from last night and as I run my hand over my long, curly hair, I don't even want to try to describe the texture. It's not worth trying to describe such a worthless glob of messiness. Just about everyone in the street way is staring at us, like I'm wearing no clothes, instead of just sleep clothes. But then again if I was in the middle of the sidewalk and saw a white-haired, canine-boy with blood red eyes, carrying a girl-who-looks-12-but-isn't-really-12 in pink PJ's, walking with some skinny-stick girl in weird white sandals and a black robe with twin tails, then I would stare at them like they were a freaking unicorn appearing in my bedroom. But then again we aren't unicorns so, getting all this attention makes me squirm in anger.

**Could they seriously be anymore rude? Jeez!**

_Yeah...i mean this is death city, AMERICA, is it really any weirder than people transforming into weapons?_

**Nope.**

_Exactly._

I want to ask Soul to let me down, but even though I would never tell him, he's kinda like a protective shield from all the stares so I just stay silent on his back, until a thought pops into my head.

"we are going to Shibusen, right?" I question curiously.

_nahhhhh, we're going to the moon..._

**I wish ****_you_**** would go to that frigen' creepy moon and never come back.**

"we're almost there too!" Maka replies, excited.

_Good, I'm about to die of laughter, with that appearance.._

**No seriously, go to the moon and don't come back. It would make my day. No, my LIFE.**

"so...whats Shibusen like?" I ask, ignoring sekki's stupid replies back.

"well, it's really big for one. It's almost impossible to know everyone in your age group, because there are so many. But then again, Shibusen doesn't divide classes by age groups, it's more like ability that they divide by." Maka explains using her hands.

"yeah, and we're in a really cool class." Soul grins and I can't help but smile back.

**Shibusen sounds really nice, so far.**

_Yeah..._

"do you have any friends in your class? What about the teacher? I've never gone to a school I think...actually wait, no I have. it was so boring, no one ever talked to me. But honestly I can't blame them with _that_ _Sekki_ around... And the teacher kept using jokes that weren't funny...they were like the ones you find on Popsicle sticks...actually, I'm not sure if they were even meant to be jokes...it was..." I screw my face, not intending to Finnish. Out of all my memories, why couldn't I have forgotten _that_?

_No, those were worse than the ones you find on Popsicle sticks. The ones on popsicles actually make sense..._

Maka flicks a worried glance towards me.

"Oi, how bad were they?" Soul asks and i stare back into his eyes, completely serious. "they were _not. Cool. at. All". _Soul frowns and shivers at my seriousness.

"give me an example, I'm sure they weren't that bad..."

_maka you have no idea..._

I sigh and shrug, "if I must, but let me warn you, they will make absolutely no scene. lemme think...if I remember it.." after a while I remember one and open my mouth

" Okay...what do you call it when a monkey is late for work and runs into a zebra, dropping all his 12 bananas?"

"uhmmm...slipping on a banana peel?" maka asks doubtfully

"oh I know, it's called 'running late' because the monkey is literally running late right? And then the zebra crashes into the monkey because he's also running late, so they're both running late and their banana's are too, right?" I stare at soul blankly

"what kind of answer **is** _that_?" I can feel a muscle in my eyebrow twitch.

"don't bash my coolness"

"oh I got it!" Maka slams her fist onto her palm "you call it 'dropping life's worries' because he's dropping the bananas which are his worries and being stopped by the zebra to realize more important things in life than being late and eating food! Wow what a great moral.." she smiles and a constipated look etched its way onto my face as I look up in thought. Maka...why do you make me have to break the _very _sad news to you?

_she's going to be so confused when she hears the real answer._

"whoa, how'd you come up with that, Maka? Cool!" Soul asks impressed and I sigh.

"sorry to break it to you two, but...the real answer was 'Buddha'" they look at me blankly and soul stops in his tracks.

_Wait the answer was Buddha? I thought it was Hitler!_

"the answer was ….Buddha_? _That doesn't even make sense though! Maka's answer was way better than 'Buddha'! What is that anyways?"

_Buddha was actually a person, smart one._

"that doesn't...my answer was so thought out though! What does a monkey running late and dropping 12 bananas while running into a zebra have to do with Buddha?!"

_that's what I would like to know...it was so Hitler! Not Buddha, don't you remember?_

**Does it really matter? Either way they still make absolutely no sense.**

"i...don't know. I think the whole entire reason why he told us them so we would shut up and actually use our brains for once...or he just extremely liked trolling on little kids and their minds. Then again I could never really tell if he really actually thought they were funny or something, his expression was always the same. Maybe he really did expect us to laugh but then...he would always call us 'fools'. I don't know why though...gosh I wish I could remember his name...or at least what he looks like...oh wait never mind, I think the answer was 'fools' or maybe it really was Hitler...ah oh well I forgot", Maka and Soul exchange what seems like knowing looks at the word 'fool', but I'm not sure why. Maybe it's an inside joke or something that I wouldn't know of.

I lean my head back into soul's soggy back, intending to go to sleep again, when we come to a stop.

"hey! Why did you stop I was gonna-" my breath is hindered for a moment and I gasp, " wh-what...is that?" I look up in awe.

_Woahh...it that...__**shibusen**__!? _

There seems to be a million stairs that lead up to a huge black building...or something! i don't know what to call it. From here I can just barley see the top of it, all these stairs are in the way.

"welcome to the DMWA, Miyuki!" Maka smiles, raising her hands to the stairs.

"we told you it was big!" Soul says, glancing over his back to me.

At first I'm just silent, just staying in awe and inspiration, not knowing what exactly to say to this...but then..

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA GET UP THAT THING?!"

**are you seeing this sekki? Its like a million bajillion quadrillion-**

_Miyuki, bajillion is not a number._

**Whatever! There are like infinity stairs! I'm pretty sure those stupid 'infinity scarves' became all popular just because of this! So..lonngggg!**

he laughs. _glad I'm not the one who has to climb them!_

**You suck. **

"tch, well obviously your not getting up it on my back!" Soul says as he lets go of me and I land painfully on my butt.

"ow! would it have killed you to give a thought to my butt's emotions or something!? That hurt!" I get up rubbing my pink PJ covered bum and brushing off dirt.

"that was to get even from this morning's wake-up-yell...and my shirt is still wet!" he pinches the soggy yellow and black shirt away from his body and makes a revolting face. Sorry Soul I can't help what already happened. Plus you tried to flick me to wake me up so...can't really say anything to that.

"it's your fault for carrying me."

"what? You should be thankful I carried you! All this way too, and you were awake for some of it!" he says angrily

"you could have just passed me to maka, it's not like I way much anyways! At least I'm pretty sure that's what you were thinking!" Soul opens up his mouth looking like he's about to retort something to me, but then his face turns into one of realization.

"oh...your right, you don't even weight a pound..."

_wow...this guy really is something. _

"wait did you just say I'm skin and bones? That I have no curves at all?!"

_I wouldn't say that it's __**untrue**__..._

"Shuttup, sekki!" I close my eyes and clench my fists. "you know what lets just climb the damn thing already!" I walk fastly in front of Maka and Soul, as they look at me in confusion and exchange a silent conversation with their eyes, and begin to jog up the stairs with them in tow. They probably think something is wrong with me up there.

_Wait by 'up there' do you mean your cup size or your brain, they're both equally-_

"Sekki...do me a favor" I begin to say in a dangerous low tone, "...and NEVER speak to me again!" I end shouting, only to earn more stares from my 1-day-old friends.

"um Miyuki...are you ok-" I whip around to maka who is now at eye level with me since I'm a few stair above her and grip her shoulders as she widens her eyes with a half cautious, half surprised look on her face.

"yes, yes I'm fineeeee! Totally Fine! So just tell sekki to go and burn in eternal pain and to rot in the moon's creepy bloody teeth forever so I don't to hear his annoying voice okay!? Okay!" I turn around and begin now running up the stairs, mad.

_Well that was-_

"SHUT UP. don't even fucking think to me, you bastard." I continue to run my hardest up the never ending stairs, skipping several at a time, and soon after a while, I'm out of breath. I look up. I'm not even half way.

"how long is this thing?" I look down at Maka and Soul who are little dots in the distance approaching at a steady pace.

_Do they do this everyday?_

"who knows..wait, Why am I talking to you dammit?" I plop down onto one of the stairs looking out into death city. It's completely silent up here except for the whizzing of the air up here and the occasional chirp from a bird. I have to say...I'm not even at the top yet and it already has an amazing view... I guess it's somewhat worth climbing. But I can't imagine going _down_ the stairs. I gulp.

Just like, what if you trip and fall? Then what? I can't imagine falling from the very _top_ of this. I shiver. I'm not even half way and the thought makes my body weak. I can feel my heart rate speed up and dragons in my stomach (the saying 'butterflies in my stomach' doesn't describe my nervousness enough at the thought) as I continue to ponder over the idea. Imagine if you were in a wheelchair? Wait this doesn't even make sense. There has _got _to be another way besides this, because somewhere in human rights or whatever it says that all public buildings must have at least one way for disabled to get in. but then again I don't think anyone in a wheelchair or crutches would be going here. This is after all, basically a fighting academy to ward off evil—kishins or whatever. What would really suck would be if you were a midget and you-

"Miyuki!"

"JEEZ, WHAT?" I jump up in my make-shift seat on the stairs, tripping as I look downward into the bottomless, steep stairs.

"h-huh?" I can feel wind in my hair and the sun on my back as I sense my body tipping over the stairs, growing closer to the angled ridges that brought me all the way here as I see Maka and Soul get farther away as they yell for me, outstretching their hands in horror. And then it hits me with a terrifying pang in my stomach.

I'm falling.

I'm going to die here.

"MIYUKII!" I can feel my brain roll inside my head as it hits the concrete making a crunching noise and-

_what the hell Miyuki? Snap out of it!_

I can hear Maka's voice, "Miyuki? Miyuki!"

what the? I'm not...falling?

"huh?" I look up to Maka who is shaking me by the shoulders, worriedly. When she sees that I'm okay she releases me, and breathes in relief.

"gosh, you were just spacing out there, I thought that you had fallen asleep with your eyes open or something! Then Soul would have to carry you all over again" ohhh...i was hallucinating. Yup, makes sense. But even so, that was terrifying. That whole brain rolling inside head thing..where did I even get that image? I breath out in relief too, as soul does the same.

**Seriously soul, I'm not even heavy, you shouldn't be relieved.**

_So you're admitting finally that you are just skin and bones and have no curv-_

**go fall down the stairs. Peasant. Get on my level. And stop using my own lines and make up your own for once.**

I breath out in relief once again "for a second there, I thought I saw myself falling to my death, but it was just a hallucination. How do you guys do this everyday? Isn't there like some entrance for the crippled or something? What if I like broke my butt from Soul dropping me on the ground and then had no way of getting in? Oh wait never mind, then I would just use soul to carry me", I am EXTREEMLY afraid of falling. I'm perfectly fine with heights. I just have a fear of falling _from_ heights and splatting on the ground like a crushed grape. Not so much of a nice picture as the view here.

"jeez...and you didn't even say thank you for that." soul says with his eyes closed as he folds his arms behind his head and walks ahead of us. I can't believe he even dares to close his eyes. I could just like push him off the steps and could die right here. I have the right to punish him. Though I won't because it's too tiresome. Idiot. We follow him up the steps and after what seems like a whole 30 minutes we finally reach the top. I look up and gasp leaving my mouth wide open.

"woowww... the building is a huge...giant..." I lean on my knees panting, out of breath, though Maka and Soul aren't even the slightest bit sweaty after all that running in this heat. I guess I kinda am just stick and bones. Blah. But I won't let anyone else say that to me. If they did they would suffer eternal pain. But then Soul didn't actually directly say that to me, I just assumed it so I won't...yet.

Now looking back up at the DWMA, I would describe it if I could but it looks so complex I don't even want to attempt to. I will say that for some reason there are three floating black balls above it, though it really doesn't surprise me. There are also three giant skulls on the front with red spikes coming out of their head and 4 giant lighted candles sticking out too. Other than that, I'd rather not try to explain it. Maka and Soul seem unfazed by it, and walk right up to a new shorter black set of stairs. Wait...stairs...?

_Annd...there's that constipated look again._

**Seriously more stairs?! I already climbed up like 5,000! do they intend to make their students break their legs and end up in the hospital?**

_these are shorter though. I don't get whats wrong._

**You won't get it until you actually climb them yourself, which is for you, impossible considering the circumstances. You know, climbing up those stairs have ruined me from ever jumping down stairs again. In fact I don't even want to use them. SEE THEM. I demand there be an elevator built here. **Sekki just sighs.

My mind wonders to another thought, "oh by the way...where are all the students? It is a school day today right?" I put my finger to my lips, thinking. You would expect to see a bunch of students along the stairs since it's so long, or at least see a few up ahead, but when I was there I didn't even see a pigeon on the steps or any other life than us...

_Maybe there aren't any pigeons in Death City_

**that's...not the point. **I mentally face palm.

"oi right...i thought we'd see black star up there" he points to a red spike coming out of the skull's eye, "laughing his head off for no reason as usual, going off about how he'll surpass God or whatever."

**black...star? What the heck is with all these weird names!?wait...surpass ****_God_****?**

_Honestly I'm not surprised. It seems like the people of Shibusen are completely mad. Just look at maka and soul! I mean one of them can't stop mentioning the word 'cool' and the other somehow pulls books out of thin air and hits people of the head with them at the most random moments. _

**Maka's not that crazy though...she knows she's not God or whatever...**

_you never know. _His tone sends me chills.

"there's no students here because we're late, since we took so long trying to wake you up", whoops..."and I bet Tsubaki eventually dragged even Black Star off to class" Maka says

"if we're late then what are we standing here chatting on the steps!? Won't you get in big trouble if you don't hurry?" I ask worriedly. Why didn't they tell me this before? I would've been far more faster if I knew that. Instead I basically just took up the whole time dragging my feet wondering what if I fell down the stairs... I feel kinda bad that I put them in this spot, I mean, they already gave me and Sekki food and shelter and clothes (sort of) and even a piggyback ride and here I am making them late!

"huh? Oi, Why are you so worried?" soul looks down to me, "We're already late so there's nothing we can do about it. No point in worrying" Soul says calmly, though it doesn't make me feel any better.

"but..." I look down. I feel so bad though...

h-huh?

Maka puts her hand on my head and I jump, looking up, "it's not you're fault, Miyuki" she smiles, "Our teacher is just Stein, so it's not like he'll even care. The only thing he ever wants to do is dissect things. For the past week actually, that's all we've been doing in the Crescent-Moon class. I shouldn't say this but...I'm actually glad that I have you here as an excuse so I don't have to be there!" she grins half laughing, and ruffles my hair then drops her hand as soul agrees, giving his signature sloppy grin.

"re-really? I'm glad I wasn't just baggage to you guys...th..th-th...thanks!" I say looking down. I feel a smudge better...

_Is it really that hard to say thanks? But still...i suppose I am grateful._

I smile...**they really are nice people aren't they?**

_Well you for one were actually useful for once._

**Hmph! Yes I was, unlike you! But...i do wonder who this stein guy is... stein like...Frankenstein?!**

_well you already met a white haired canine-toothed dude named soul, who eats souls, so I wouldn't get your hopes up too high._

**I never said that I wanted to meet Frankenstein!**

_Hmph! It's your punishment for waking me up. Get on my level, peasant!_

**Hey! That's my line! You can't just copy people's words and then use them as yours I told you this! It's Copyright poloc-**

"Oi, Miyuki! You coming?" I blink out of our thoughts and look over to Soul who is holding the door open for me looking impatient, yet bored.

"uh, yeah!" I run inside the building after tossing a thanks at soul for holding the door and follow after Maka. It's even grander inside. Huge. Under my toes I can feel the hard cool white and black tiles, so cold it almost seems to hurt my feet, though I don't know why only now I'm feeling pain even though I just went though all those stairs. As we walk It's completely silent except for the mismatched sounds of their shoes and my bare feet hitting the ground, echoing. I'm glad no one's here to see me in these clothes, but it makes it even more nerve racking at the same time. My skin prickles even more as I feel what can only be described as excitement and adrenalin, flows throughout me. I feel like I can run all those stairs and back without breaking a sweat, but at the same time I feel like I'm about to vomit. I'm really curious...Shibusen seems so..important...elite...powerful...

and I'm so small.

_I wonder what this Lord Death guy is _really_ like. We saw him in the window but...he' could've just been putting up airs...he is the owner of DWMA anyways. He was wearing that scull mask too_

I gulp, as I feel sweat dot my forehead and hands.

"oi you okay? You have that constipated look on your face again." I jump up as Soul speaks into my ear. That scared me!

"I-I'm fine!" I bark back, a little too fast

"sure?"

"I'm not constipated, dammit so just lay off!" I say walking faster up ahead to Maka.

"jeez, I was just asking..", i feel a hint of annoyance in his voice. Whatever. He scared me okay? And I'm not constipated either!

"we're here" Maka stops in front two big black doors.

"Here?" I point to the big black doors. They have scull handles and the doors are at least 3 times my size. But then again. I'm not a normal 16 year old size. Damn my genes.

"yes, this is the death room."

"w-wait, death room_!?"_

**what do they do in there? Kill people!?**

_Hey, maybe whatever's in there is so boring it's the death of you._

**what the heck sekki? Are you dumb, where the heck did that come from? It's obviously somewhere where bad things happen, I mean it has the name 'death room'!**

_So?_

_**so!**_

"don't worry they don' t kill people in there. It's just the name of Lord Death's room." maka laughs. _How _Did she know what I was thinking?

"how did you..?

"I had the same face as you when I first got heard the name of the room" she gives a small chuckle

**Oh...**

_told ya it was something boring_

**but still..this is Lord Death. Owner and defender of Shibusen**

_I'm pretty sure I heard Maka and Soul say somewhere that he was a Shinigami too._

**Sh—shinigami? Seriously? He must be powerful then.**

_who knows?_

Maka opens the door as it creaks open and light blinds me, making me squint

** ' e?** The cautiousness in my voice does not go unnoticed though sekki does not say a thing. Even so I can feel his curiosity in me, but he isn't nervous or even a bit cautious. Sekki isn't fazed or scared easily like me, though I try not to show it, even though he sees strait through me. He's never cried before. Even when our parents died. I know it's not because he's a stone cold type of person though... I guess it's just because he's always thought he has to be there for me. But I wouldn't know that, because I can't read his mind, unlike him who can see my mind's every thoughts.

_Don't be scared. I'm here._

He knows what I'm feeling. But I didn't know I was actually scared until now. Just nervous, but that is also a form of fear, I suppose. Even if I wasn't scared, he would always still be here for me, even if he had a choice.

_I'm here._

And with that we walk into the black doors, soul-bound.

_**What ever is in there we'll see to it , r.**_

**I bet all of you are confused about what the heck is Sekki and why he's inside Miyuki (that sounded weird XD) . Don't worry i'm getting to that, it will be explained in the next chapter, so wait for update! Also we're about to meet a BUNCH of other characters so don't ditch me now, i'm really excited to write about this, I already have a bunch a awesome ideas in my head ^.^ so thank you for reading!**

**3~~~**


	4. REAPER CHOP! ACTIVATE!

Maka walks through the black door, and looks back at me one last time, smiling, as if to say 'it's okay', and soul follows, not acknowledging me in any way. I gulp, trailing them, one foot at a time.

At first when I walk in, white light blinds me, but as I further in, the lighting returns to normal and I look around cautiously.

"what the...what's with all these torii gates?"

we are In a gray stone pathway that has at least 50 torii gates leading to _something. _It's far away though so I can't see whatever is there. Curiosity is killing me, instead of nervousness now. There are low clouds everywhere that swirl around my bare feet, like little snakes tickling me, even though we're indoors and I don't see any windows. Outside of the pathway there are countless stick crosses rising out of the pale ground. The strange thing is that all of this is inside a room, though it looks like the yard of torii gates and crosses go on forever.

"uhhh..."

"just ignore the crosses, we all have no idea why they're here" Maka says walking forward.

"oh, ok. Where does this lead to?"

"Lord Death, Duh" Soul responds bluntly.

"but why the heck do we have to walk so far o get to him though!? My feet are killing me!"

"stop complaining..we all had to walk, and I carried you too!" soul says in an annoyed and bored tone.

"well at least you had shoes to wear when _you_ were walking..." I say glaring at the back of his head.

"you know, you are really annoying"

"look who's talking" he doesn't reply, but Maka giggles at our bickering. I guess she must find it pretty amusing, how I'm always annoying Soul. And I've only known him and her for about 24 hours I think, but I wouldn't know because I can't read time. We walk underneath the torii gates one by one, chattering. Well actually, it was mostly just Maka and soul bickering and fighting like three year olds AHEM...talking. I have no idea what they're talking about, but I don't know if it's just because I don't remember it or it's something that only Shibusen students would know. I guess it's the first or else Maka would have explained everything to me. As we walk further on in, a clearing comes into view and several masculine voices can be heard. two I think - One sounds kinda funny and the other normal. I look at where the voices are originating.

_So it's Lord Death and that Spirit guy here huh?_

"so, would baby bloomers or normal panties look better on women?" as soon as the sentence is finished I can feel a pang in my head and my cheeks get hot. **wh-What the heck!? **I guess sekki was right about people here being crazy.

Lord Death puts a finger on his chin like he's the thinker "hmm...we're going back to that subject again now..." wait _again? _"well, my little Maka wore those when she was little, it was so adorable! Cute little baby bloomers!" Spirit puts his hands to his cheeks and makes a face like he just witnessed the _cutest_ thing ever.

"M-Maka?" I turn to her who is frozen, looking down with hands clenched with a red face. Soul however, makes a choking and wheezing sound, then bursts into laughter throwing his head back. I look back at her.

_I seriously think she's about to murder something._

**Most likely soul. That was a bad move on his part. **

I jump back at the sudden movement as Maka thrashes out at soul with a _dictionary _in hand.

_Seriously where does she keep those? Is she like a magician or something?_

**Can't say I exactly pity Soul, it's his own fault for being a jerk.**

_A 'cool' jerk, remember?_

**Rigghhhtttt...**

by the time I snap out of my thoughts with Sekki, Soul _and _Spirit are lying on the floor clenching their heads. Spirit looks like he's about to burst out in tears, with his lip wobbling, while Soul just kinda looks out of it like he's on crack or something. I think she hit him too hard.

_Ya think? _

**Actually...How the heck does he not have some type of brain disease or something by now? Shouldn't he like have a concussion or something?**

_Who knows with that guy. _

I walk back up to Maka, who is no longer holding the dictionary (where the heck does she keep them?),and turn back to Lord Death who has not reacted to any of this in the slightest way. He just kinda stands there scratching his head looking like he might've been in thought, or maybe even laughing, but we would have no way of knowing with that scull mask of his. Why does he even wear it?

_Maybe it's a shinigami thing or something. _

**I almost forgot that he was a shinigami in the first place with all this action around us. It's good though, now I don't feel nervous!**

_I don't even get why you get like that over things like this. And then you pretend like you actually don't feel that way to anyone else besides me and-_

**well duh. Easy for you to say. I mean I don't know why I get like that over things like this, but there's no way I'll ever show my feelings with anyone else.**

_Why?_

**Because they'll all think I'm a weak-good-for-nothing with this body. Some people might find it cute and adorable, but they obviously don't know all the downsides to it. I can't even ride a roller coaster that most 12 year olds can get on! **

_You don't even like roller coasters._

**that's not the point though... it's just that I will never be-**

"_-_Miyuki what do you think?" huh? Maka turns to me, expecting, and snapping me back to reality. I really wish I didn't space out like that...

"wait what? Uhh...sorry I wasn't listening..." I blush.

"wow, how uncool. you could at least pay attention when other people are talking to you."

"uhh...you never do!You're a bad influence, Soul, I learned it off of you. That's totally uncool, Soul why are you so-"

"are you kidding me? what are you talking about!? You're the one always spacing out, even when we first met!" he says loudly explaining with his hands like I'm crazy. I swish my head sharply away from him, crossing my arms with my eyes closed.

"hmph! I recall no such thing."

"and apparently you have an obsession with lying too!" he says with his voice now level yet in an annoying and bored tone , with arms crossed like me.

"don't make me flick you", I say darkly, and with that he flinches, but doesn't acknowledge it at all and ignores me,fiddling with his white headband thing, turning to Lord Death, Spirit, and Maka who have all been standing there with awkward yet not surprised faces in slumped positions. Well except for the Shinigami who stands there like he deals with this everyday. Actually never mind he probably does, knowing the people of shibusen so far.

_How does he not go crazy?_

"anyways..." Maka draws out slowly, "Me and Lord Death were talking about how you and I met, how you don't have memory of some things, and then we started talking about when Soul and I first met you, we saw you fighting as a weapon, and then Lord Death asked if he could see you as a weapon. Then I said 'what do you think Miyuki?'" Maka finishes recapping everything.

"oh..okay. Sorry for not listening, I guess I just space out a lot. Don't take it personally or anything" Maka's right eye twitches in astonishment, while Soul's head flickers over to me and his eyebrows draw together as he glares at my head like he has laser vision and says something under his breath somewhere along the lines of 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"I can't turn myself fully into a weapon, I can only summon blades out of my skin. That's just how we—I, I mean  
I! That's just how _I _work...Right...That's how I...work...y-yeah..." they all stare at me as a shuffle my cold, bare feet against the gray, stone ground in my pink clothing.

_could you be any less-_

**shut up, okay.**

_No thanks._

**That wasn't a question.**

_Heh! I still refuse._

"soo... could you like...do that now?" Spirit asks, waiting along with everyone else

"Oh yeah right! I was getting to that." soul looks up like he's gonna roll his eyes or something. Diva much? "Should I just like summon as many as I can?"

"yeah,yeah, why not?" Lord Death replies happily sounding interested.

"okay...um you should probably stand back" everyone takes a step back except for soul who _slowly _takes a tiny step back , still glaring at me and I just smirk back, which makes him give off a more glared look. Frigen little piece of shi-

_Miyuki.._

i**-i mean...shall I begin then?** I hold my arms out and spread legs apart and take a deep and slow breath closing my eyes.

_Alright then. As many as I can ,ey? That'll be a lot. Sorry about your pink PJ's, Maka._

**Whoops...totally forgot about that. **

And with that last statement, Sekki thrusts an unknown number of whitish-grey colored blades all throughout my body, almost two at every bone. As they grow, they make a sharp sound of metal against medal, scraping against each other. It all happens pretty fast, and I can hear Maka, Spirit (who is now standing next to Maka), and even Soul gasp. Lord death I don't know, but I guess he must be somewhat surprised for getting these many blades out of me considering what he probably thinks my age is and how small I am.

"whoa...amazing, Miyuki! That was awesome!" Maka with wide eyes and an excited tone.

"thanks!" _sure, take all the credit, Miyuki._

**It's not like I can just say that I have another spirit inside of me who is my crazy, brother, weapon!**

"how many did you pull out?" Spirit asks interested.

_94, including the small ones on her fingers and toes._

"I-I dunno. It's not like I can just count them, if I try to move I would probably end up cutting off another limb or something!"Sekki grunts. _I hate not being able to be heard._

"i wish..." Soul says

"what did you just say you little piece of-'"

"that's quite impressive for someone for your age and size!" Lord Death interrupts me. Uhhhm, wait...

"hehe...do you mind me asking how old you think I am?" I ask cautiously and awkwardly to Spirit and Lord Death. I need to know, okay!?

"uhm...12 I assume?" Lord death says.

"No way! She's totally 11!" Spirit argues.

"no, 12."

"yes, 11!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"YES!"

"FOR GOD SAKE YOU'RE BOTH WRONG!" I shout, as sekki draws in all of the blades. They stop fighting and look over to me like _'seriously?'_

"I'll have you know I'm 16 actually!" they deadpan and mouths drop open.

"wait what?" Spirit says "a little girl like you is..._sixteen!? _That makes you my Maka's age!_" _I see Maka twitch out of the corner of my eye.

"is it really that shocking!?"

"actually when you first came in I thought you were 9" Spirit says awkwardly.

I smack my forehead "why am I cursed with these stupid genes...dammit!" I curl my fists and shut my eyes so hard they start to water.

"uh...are you cr-crying?" Soul asks sounding like he's about to laugh.

"No, dammit, I'm just sweating with my eyes, they were dry, dammit!"

"uhh..." Maka deadpans with a flat look on her face "right...dry. Ehehe." she says avoiding eye contact with me, looking off to the side.

_Great now even Maka thinks you're crazy._

"is it really necessary to say dammit twice?" soul asks.

"yes, dammit!" I say looking at my curled fists. "Seriously! I'm not all that small! I'm just...I'm just!"

_Small?_

"no, damn you, sekki! Stop being such a freaking damn- uhhmmm..." I snap out of it, eyes wide, looking up. All of them are staring at me wondering who I'm talking to. Of course. Seriously, why do I always start talking to him out loud? I must seem like such a demented person...

"uhh...i wasn't just talking to a soul inside of me who's names sekki, okay, ahahhahahaha! you know...right!" I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

"righhtttt" Spirit says suspiciously, leaning forward like Soul first did in the kitchen,with eyes squinted as if inspecting me. I lean back awkwardly, Trying to think of a diversion so they won't question any more or become suspicious.

_Uhhh personal space, Spirit._

I turn to Maka "oh right, um sorry about your clothes, Maka. They're kinda..." I look down at the torn pink PJ.

"huh? Oh it's okay they don't fit me anyways" she says honestly

"of course they don't..." I feel my left eyebrow twitch.

"oh no, I didn't mean it that way!" she says shaking her arms.

I sigh, "i know"

"so anyways, Miyuki, can you remember anything before meeting Maka and Soul?" Lord death asks in a silly tone. He's been talking like that this whole time..what a weird voice...

"yeah, A few things actually. I just don't know my 123's or ABC's"

"you really are 12 aren't you? I knew it all along."

"shuttup Soul!" I bark at him, madly.

I turn back to Lord Death and Spirit, "and I also have no idea what I was actually doing for 2 years before I met them. Anything before that I basically remember, though It took me a while to. Like, I forgot whether or not I had a dad or not, what a soul looked like...stuff like that. There are probably some other stuff I don't remember too"

_you mean like your age?_

**Stop joking around, I know my age. You're turning into that stupid canine-boy...**

"hmm...interesting" Lord death says, as he puts a huge hand to his face. "Spirit" he calls spirit over to him and they huddle in a little ball, like they're some type of gossiping girls.

"yeah?"

"how about if we *_whisper whisper*"_

"uhuh_ *whisper whisper*"_

"yeah and then we _*whisper whisper*"_

**s-seriously? What are the talking about...**

_don't they know that's rude? Sheesh!_

I turn to Maka and soul who are not in the least surprised

"you get used to it" soul says as Maka nods.

"r-right..." I turn back turn back to them, who are now in front of me, out of their little gossiping huddle. Wow. I just noticed how tall they are compared to me. I'm already only just at Maka's jawline and looking up at them is seriously straining my neck. Spirit is twice my height and Lord death is two heads taller than him. Serious neck pain here.

Lord Death starts, "we've been thinking..."

**you mean more like gossiping like two girls over their crush? **,"that maybe you would like to join the DWMA"

…it took me a few seconds to process what they just said.

"huh? Wha-what?! What do you mean join the DWMA!? I'm just here because you asked to checkup to see if I wasn't hurt or anything and we _still_ haven't done that!" I say flailing my arms with wide eyes.

"well you look well enough with all that energy" Lord death finishes. _Is this guy for_ _real? __**S-**_**seriously?**

_Soooo, basically he just kinda bribed you to climb up all those stairs for nothing. I pity you._

**Shuttup!**

"it would be so mush fun if you could join, Miyuki!" Maka clasps her hands together, looking like she just witnessed a double rainbow or something. Even soul looks a little eager... suddenly feel like I _have _to join

**I need to think about this...is he really serious about me going to the DWMA? Just like that? I don't want to say yes and get my hopes up and then get turned down..**

"but..." I turn to Lord Death, "why would you want me to come to the Academy? We've only just met, you wouldn't be able to tell if I were a good weapon or anything. And plus isn't there some type of fee or something? I mean Shibusen looks pretty fancy...I don't have anything and I can't just make Maka and Soul pay or whatever." I say in thought.

"hmm? there's no such thing. The DWMA is supported by taxes that the people of Death City pay!" Lord Death explains

"plus it would be pretty useless if only people who could pay could get in. then we definitely wouldn't have enough meisters and weapons" Spirit puts in with a serious tone, hands shoved in pockets, like Soul.

"ohh...right. Didn't think of that, hehe. But..I'm not really that good of a weapon anyways", infact, I'm not even a weapon. That was all my brother, Sekki. He's a weapon...not me, "Plus, don't I need to have a partner or something? I don't think I can fight like that. I can't transform fully, so I would be pretty useless as a partner."

"you can learn, though!" says Spirit hopefully.

"um, I think you misunderstood. I said that I _can't _transform, not that I don't know how to or won't. I just can't. It's always been that way" since I'm not actually a weapon, I can't do that. Sekki can though, but then I would have to explain why I'm fighting with a weapon when I'm also a 'weapon'...I'm actually a meister I guess you could say. Sekki and I were twins, but Sekki was stillborn, so his somehow transferred over to mine, and so we've always been together since our souls are attached to each other. He's able to make his blades come out of me because our soul wavelengths are matched and also since they are attached to each other. If it were any other way, he would end up tearing through my body instead of actually making a blade come out. But that's never actually happened before, I'm just assuming that's what would happen.

"hmm I see...I still think it would be beneficial for you to attend the Academy, anyways. You are infact a weapon, and so it would better if you know how to defend yourself. Also since Maka and Soul will be here, it would be best if you stay with them. You could also learn the things you forgot...and in truth, the DWMA needs more weapons and Meisters." Lord death finishes, interupting me from my thoughts.

**What do you think,Sekki?**

_Sounds like a good plan to me. It would be boring having to stay at Maka and Souls house while they were at the Academy. Plus I'm kinda curious about all people who go here... I can spirit's soul and it's really...really...huge. _

**Hmm, Really? I wish I could see souls too...What about Lord death?**

_I don't know why, but I can't see his..._

**hmm..strange...oh well, so is that a yes, to going here?**

_It would be boring otherwise._

I look back up at the expecting Spirit and Lord Death.

"Well..." I smirk playfully, "it would be a waste to turn down this offer...so yes. I'll attend the DWMA..."

"really!?" Maka says excitedly in a high-pitched voice. she kinda looks like a puppy who's just been awarded a giant steak. Soul stands behind her with his hands in his jacket pockets, with a slight smile on his face. He's apparently too cool to be actually really excited for me.

"that's cool... I guess"

"right...you 'guess'" I say in a flat tone with a unsurprised look on my face, which later turns into a ear to ear smile, that I can't suppress. They both smile back.

"alright,you'll be starting tomorrow! You'll obviously be in Maka and Soul's class: Crescent-Moon.", Lord Death says excitedly as I grin at him. I'm actually really excited about this, even though I seemed to reluctant to agree to it. It'll be so much fun getting to go to school and learn things, especially with Maka and Soul! It won't be boring this time and I won't have any weird teachers that tell bad jokes! Speaking of last time...

The last time I was in a school was when mama and papa were still alive and that was back when I was still in fourth grade, only 11, though then no one mistook my age. I didn't really have any friends because I was always talking to 'myself' (aka, Sekki), and I guess it creeped them out. Yeah probably. Back then I actually didn't know Sekki was a weapon either. It wasn't until after my parents died in that fire that I figured it out. They would've been so proud of us, they were weapon and meister too, thought they were never part of the DWMA. They would be proud..._if_ they were still here. To be honest, I _know_ it wasn't that fire that killed them...it was something else—_someone._

I remember his face perfectly, like it was burned into my memory, as well as the scars from that ember night. White hair fashioned into a spiky shape and tan, scarred skin, with strange eyes...I remember seeing stars in them. Someday, I'll find him... and then I will kill him. Not because of that stupid 'revenge' or anything. Just because what he did was completely unfair to everyone around me...he caused far too much pain, that he should take responsibility for. He'll finally take responsibility, not when he says sorry, because 'sorry' means nothing in that sort of situation. It'll when he dies—no is_ killed _by someone and experiences the same fear and pain he inflicted on all his victims. Though I'm somewhat a forgiving person, I know I'll never forgive that.

_I will never either._

"anyways, that sounds great. I can't wait!" everyone in the room grins. Well actually I don't really know about the Shinigami, but I imagine him being happy for me accepting. He seems like that type of guy.

"oh yeah, the reminds me," I snap my fingers remembering something as I walk to Maka and Soul "aren't you two supposed to be in class?" I ask curiously pointing my finger at them. Their faces light up like a neon sign.

"crap" they say in unison. They look like they're about to run for it when Lord Death buts in and says that they are excused since they had to get me.

"thank God," Soul puts a hand to his head "if I was late again, that would've been my 5th detention..." a muscle in my right eyebrow twitches.

"it's your fault for following BlackStar every time he wants to pick a fight with someone!" Maka gushes.

"it's not like I can just let him go alone! He'll probably end up killing them!"

"then just let Tsubaki go with him!"

"I can't let her be late every time Black Star wants to go play 'God' or whatever!"

"well you're my partner and it makes me look bad!"

"what-so your only concerned with your reputation!? Not if black star ends up accidentally KILLING me? I may be cool, but BlackStar is just unpredictable!" Maka looks like she's about to retort something when I but in,

"i am...so confused! who's Tsubaki? And who the heck is BlackStar? What's with his name..it's so...weird...!"

"exactly, it suits him, _perfectly_" Maka says with her eye twitching. She has a dark and scary look on her face and soul mimics her.

"I-I see..." I say awkwardly at their facial expressions. I can't help but seriously wonder who this BlackStar is. He must be SOMEONE for both of them to give that face.

"well, you two should get off to class, or I really will count you late" The Silly toned Shinigami says. Soul bolts up.

"right!" he says almost saluting him.

"wait, what about me!? What should I do? No way in heck am I going down those stairs, especially not alone! Like did you really have to build the academy like that?" I turn to The shinigami he is putting his hands up in defense at my mad tone, "the whole time I was having freakin' hallucinations about falling off to my death like a squashed grape! Isn't there like an elevator or something!?"

"umm..." please say yes, please say yes, pleas say-, "nope"

"DARNIT! Well there should be...please make one. Oh well I guess I'm stuck here until you two are done for the day. If I try going down them I'll probably end up dying." I say dramatically putting my hand to my forehead as soul rolls his eyes. I'm not being over dramatic. I'm seriously seeing that happen and I'm sure Sekki can agree.

"oh! I've got an idea!" Maka puts her index finger up smiling, "if you're going to stay here why don't you come to our class! Then you can see what it's like, instead of having to stay here with Lord death and Spirit!"

"MAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME PAPA!" spirit sobs in the background as a river literally runs off his face along with snot...he might wanna get a tissue for that...

_ew...okay then..._

Maka completely ignores him, "what do you think Lord Death?"

"that sounds like a great idea!" he turns to the balling Spirit and raises his giant hand...what is he gonna do...?

_wait don't tell me is this gonna be like Maka with her-_

"REAPER CHOP!" he brings down his hand onto spirit's head, just as he looks up. I am _so sorry_ spirit. That looked liked it hurt.

_Ya think?_

**I have to say I've earned a type of respect of the guy for induing the Maka and reaper chop. Seeing as he is so far, this probably happens a lot...poor Spirit. I'm now deciding to be on his side, since it seems like Maka doesn't really like him. I'm kinda curious why. He seems like an okay guy. Plus he's actually kinda normal. Guess there must be some type of history between him and Maka...oh well. At least now I know where she got her 'chop' from.**

_And we also know not to mess with Lord Death too..._

**right... **I shiver.

"stop being so loud!" the Shinigami lectures Spirit as he nods his head, as he clenches it, sobbing silently. He makes a wobbly 'mhhmm' sound as his lips frown, sitting with his knees bunched to his chest. Awe...poor guy. He just makes me want to go help him...even though he's like 28 or something and seems kinda cool and like a lone wolf type of person, when he's not gushing over Maka. I don't know why but I can see him and Soul being related.

_He only the lone wolf type when he's not discussing women's underwear types with Lord Death._

**Right...that...**

"anyways, it's a great idea, Maka! Why don't you two lead Miyuki to the crescent-moon room?"

"sure" soul says.

"okay that's-"

"holda, holdup, holdup...i can't go like this! Have you seen what I look like?" I motion to my small body, which is sporting the torn Pink pajamas.

"oh...Oh right! I have my P.E. Clothes you could change into—wait today's Tuesday...i brought my clothes home to wash yesterday..." she draws out the bad news slowly in thought.

"well I have mine, she can wear them. I have extras" Soul says. Really!? I can't believe a narcissist like him would do that...maybe I just took him wrong from the beginning...though I won't deny sometimes, he is annoying...

"great! Thanks Soul!" I say grinning, thankful.

"they better be clean!" Maka points her finger in his face.

"hey, no need to freak out, they are! You kept pestering me so I eventually had to wash them!" Maka accepts it, though backs away with a suspicious look on her face.

"okay then, it all works out! Be on your way now! I hope you enjoy the Academy, Miyuki!" Lord Death says happily, waving

"okay! Bye Lord Death and Spirit! Thanks for letting me stay!" I wave goodbye, as I follow Maka and soul. They both say bye and as we further away, I swear I heard them start up the same conversation they were having before we walked in.

_woman's...underwear...a-again..._

"yup" I say aloud.

"h-huh?" maka asks.

"oh um..." I'm about to say that it's nothing when Soul beats me to it.

"why are you always talking to yourself?" he randomly asks.

"uh-eh-what? um..i dunno..i just like thinking aloud, that's all!" I say. I don't think soul is convinced but he doesn't ask anymore questions.

"so where are your clothes?" I ask

"they're inside the there" he says pointing to a gym, "i have to go into the boys' locker rooms so just stand next the girl's so when I come out you can just go change"

"okay" Maka replies as we walk into the gymnasium. It's pretty big, just as the rest of the Shibusen Academy. It has golden wood polished floors with a few scruff marks with the shoes. The walls are painted in a black and read pattern, with a scull that looks very similar to Lord Death's mask. I see him go into the locker room as soon as we get close enough.

"wow...I'm so excited!" I exclaim turning to maka, "it's been almost six years since I've gone to school!" I smile

"I'm excited too!" we laugh like the girls we are, "But..why didn't you go to school before?" she asks curiously

"i just stopped after my parents died. I didn't have anyone else to take care of me so I just ran away and lived on the streets. I mean, I was put into the foster system, but it was just horrible that I ran away. It's basically just filled without people who only join because they get money from the government to take care of us. They just use it for themselves though. I'm never going there again...so i'm glad you found me before they did!" I say leaning my back against the wall, in memory. "like they were actually looking for me" I say under my breath so I don't think Maka hears.

_I remember that...too well. Once you were washing dishes and the water was too hot but they wouldn't let you change it, no matter how much you reasoned, so you dropped a dish by accident. Even though you said "I'm sorry" more times than I could count, they locked us in a car trunk for 3 days. That felt like a week..._

I can feel a scowl forming on my face as I bit my lip in anger at the memory. I'll never apologize like that to anyone, ever again. They didn't deserve it.

"oh...i see.." I look over to Maka who says it sadly, looking down...and actually looking a little bit...guilty?

I tap her arm and smile "hey no need to look so sad. It's not like I had a super sad past or anything. In fact, I'd say living on the streets was probably one of the most fun times of my life. Maybe it's because I enjoy tricking people or basically just not giving a crap about anything...but it wasn't stressful...i mean after all I had sekk- never mind..." I Finnish awkwardly rubbing the back of my head as Maka looks at me in wonder.

"anyways I'm really glad I'm going here! I'm so excited!"

"yeah! We can like eat lunch together and talk and stuff! I can introduce you to my other friends too! It'll be so much fun!"

"i know right!" we burst out giggling for no reason and jumping up and down, clasping each others hands, lke we've known each other forever. I'm so happy! I can actually have a friend at school for once!

"sorry I took so long I—" Soul stops suddenly at the image of us squealing and giggling as we jump up and down. We slowly stop, staring at him, and back away from each other awkwardly.

_Haha...! wow miyuki! That was just!_ He bursts out in annoying laughter.

**I'll kill you.**

He just continues to laugh...ugh that Sekki. And why the heck did Soul walk out right then!? That was so...GAHH!I look over to Maka who has a red face.

"can I ask what you two were-"

"no" Maka doesn't even let him finish.

"okay then...here's your clothes then." he tosses them to me. I attempt to catch them but he tossed them too high, and they land on my face.

"oh sorry I forgot you were so small"

I glare at him. I can tell he's being honest, but that doesn't stop him from breaking out into a huge grin.

"like hell you did" I walk away into the girl's locker room, looking at the clothes he gave me. There's red gym pants and a plain white shirt that has a weird, little, yellow mark that kinda looks that red thing I saw when I first got here—a soul.

_Actually to me it looks more like the shape of Soul's hair..._

**whatever. Same thing right?**

_Not...really._

I walk into a deep red colored stall and take the rattled-with-holes-pink-pajamas off my body so that I'm just in Maka's underwear and sports bra. It was really nice of her to give me underclothes too, since I was kinda just a stranger off the street. I can tell she's a really giving type of person...And the bra actually fits me! I think we might have the same cup size...

_are you really thinking about that right now?_

**Uh yes! Finally I meet someone the same age with the same cup size, it's a freaking miracle!**

_Whatever...just change already..._

I pull the white shirt over my head and pull the red sports pants up. Wow...

_exactly..._

the pants, which might've gone to the middle of Soul's knee, goes to the middle of my calves. The shirt's sleeves which were probably supposed to go to just above the elbow, go a 'little' past my elbow. Oh well. At least the clothes aren't like falling off me. Thought I don't know what to do about shoes... oh well...i guess it doesn't really matter, I mean I've been walking around here all day with no shoes. I wonder what time it is... must still be morning at the very least.

I walk out of the stall, and about to walk out of the locker rooms. Wait! I lift up my arm and sniff. Good...they're clean just like he said.

_That's what your worried about? Wow..._

**they actually smell really good. Kinda like Soul's cologne**!

_You do realize, he's totally gonna laugh at you, right?_

**Ugh... **

I push open the door as Soul and Maka stop their conversation and look over to me.

"hey. How is it?" I don't know why I even ask, I already know the answer.

"it's kinda..." Maka says awkwardly, as soul throws his head back laughing, his hand on his stomach and other pointing at me. I clench my teeth and scowl at him.

"you...you look...like those clothes were made for a giant! It's so uncool!" he says between breaths and laughter.

"Soul!" Maka say madly at him, stomping her foot. He finally stops laughing and looks at me. He jumps back at my facial expression which a calm yet angry, dark look.

"i _will _flick you in your sleep" I say slowly. He just turns away and clears his thought as if he never laughed at all and walks away, leading us.

"that's right. Walk away"

"you uncool bastard.." I hear him say under his breath and I smirk. I have a feeling I am going to _love_ this school.

_Right._

**Nyaa~~~ I'm supposed to be asleep but i'm writing ^~o~^ so 'cool' and badass. XD anyways...i feel like I did awesome on this chapter! Finally we're meeting some new characters! I can't wait for Miyuki to meet everyone I have some awesome ideas. Also i'm trying it make it more realisic, so the characters don't always just talk about stuff going in shibusen/DWMA whatever. Trying my hardest to make it funny and all the characters in character! I'm also going to make the characters seem a lot more closer than they were in the anime, because it kinda seemed that they were just nice classmates instead of actually friends, sometimes. And just so you know, as i've stated at the very beginning there's not going to be any real romance. Maybe a few pervy scenes and maybe a little romantic, but no kissing or any of that. Not that I don't ship maka and soul, it's just that there wasn't any of that in the anime, so I want to keep the badass fighting type scene! oh and incase you didn't note what sekki says is in **_italics_** and what Miyuki says is in **Bold.** Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please comment and tell me your opinions! Remember to favorite, follow or whatever! and watch out for the next chapter! It'll be soon! ^.^ thanks for reading! Arigato!**


End file.
